


my dear doctor

by sammys_lover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and so yummy, kinda bold spencer, spencer is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>short chapter, sorry.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. the shirt mishap

you and reid were copying files in the copy room, you were changing the printer ink and he was sorting the files into bins. 

He looked up for a moment, and spoke. 

"Hey can you hand me that-"

Boom.

The printer's ink carterage exploded and covered your shirt with ink.

"Oh! Ugh, son of a bitch." you said, wiping ink off my sweater, making the situation worse.

Spencer stood and handed you a piece of materiel. you looked up and He had taken off his shirt.  
your eyes widened in surprise.

you took the shirt. "Thanks." you smirked.  
He smiled.  
"No problem." 

you took your shirt off too, blushing slightly.  
"You...you em....you can't walk around without a shirt on..." you giggled at the absurdity of the moment.  
He was desperately trying not to look at your breasts, hidden by a black lacy bra. 

"Spence."

He looked at you.

"You can...em, look."

Now he was blushing too.

"Oh, em, no...i won't...just..."

He was smiling awkwardly now.  
"No, it's..." you sighed. you slipped your bra straps off your shoulders and flipped it down, flashing him. you gave him a nice long look and then put the bra back in place. -you cleared your throat- "Anyways..." you said quickly, slipping the fabric over your head.

"Thanks again, and um," you smiled coyly. "you look very, very...." you walked next to him, looking up at him, who was staring at you, wide-eyed and shocked. "Sexy." you winked at him, smacking his ass on the way out, striding towards out of the room and down the stairs back to your desk, located next to jj's.

you opened a videochat with garcia and typed, putting the computer on mute.

Y: hey, Penelope  
P: hello, hello.  
She smiled.  
P: what's up?  
Y: not much... How do you like my sweater?  
you smirked.  
Y: is that reid's??  
She had a smirk on her face.  
You nodded.  
you could practically hear her happy squeal.  
P: DETAILS. LIKE, NOW.  
you told her about the ink, the stripping and the ass slapping.  
Y: and he was as red as a cherry.  
Garcia was laughing on the other end.  
P: it's about time!  
Y: omg, nothing else happened.  
P: suuuree.  
You rolled your eyes.  
P: lol  
Y: alright, here comes reid and morgan.  
P: kk, hon. Ttyl.  
P: btw, hands off morgan. He's mine. ;p  
Y: lol, ok.  
you waved and then closed the window just as they walked by.

"Hey Y/L/N, hotch is calling. We've got a case." Morgan said, walking toward the conference room. you followed and caught up to him. He chuckled and nudged your arm playfully. "It's about time." He muttered. you groaned and smacked his arm playfully. He laughed and you sat down With prentiss on your left and an enpty seat on your right. 

Garcia was setting up and she smiled and was bouncing slightly, clapping a little. you swatted the air and mouthed. "STAHHP"  
She stopped bouncing but didn't stop grinning.

you shook you head and laughed. Reid walked in and sat down next to you, and garcia showed us photos of the crime scene. everyone was reading the files, looking at the gory photos of mangled corpses when reid slowly placed a hand on your thigh. you jumped, but didn't move away. you smirked and continued reading. This isn't like him..

you liked it.

He started tracing small circles with his finger, making you shiver. Mistaking your reaction, he pulled his hand away and looked at you apologetically. you exhaled, placing a hand on his thigh, squeezing slightly. you were technically boyfriend and girlfriend, and you'd kissed a few times, but you've never had sex together. He drew in a breath, and when garcia finished, hotch announced "wheels up in 30"

you gave spencer's thigh one last squeeze before standing and getting ready for a long plane ride.


	2. the plane ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry.

you were the third person to board the plane, after hotch and rossi, followed by reid, mogan, jj and prentiss. you took a seat and opened the case files. 

Spencer walked over to you. "Is it okay if i sit here?" you nodded. After the plane took off, and you were all discussing the case, spencer leaned down and whispered in your ear. "You find me sexy?" you looked at him, smirked and nodded. He laughed a little and went back to reading. 

you leaned over, and got close to his ear. "I find you dead sexy, doctor spencer reid." you whispered, nibbling his earlobe slightly. "and there are so many delicious things that i would love to do to you." you traced the shell of his ear with your tongue before pulling away as if nothing happened. He sat there, sorta shocked, and for the rest of the plane ride everyone discussed the case. 

you arrived a few hours later, and worked the case normally. you caught the unsub in a matter of hours and were going to depart in about an hour and a half. Spencer tapped you lightly on the shoulder. you whipped around, startled.

"When we get back....erm...would you like to come over? To my apartment? With me?"


	3. spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *fanfare*
> 
> smut! :D

you smirked, got real close to him, grabbed his tie and pulled him down to your level and kissed him deeply.

you pulled back, and whispered, "how's that for an answer?" you kissed him lightly one last time and then backed away, catching up with the team and motioning for him to follow. He grabbed your hand and gently pulled you back to him. "The...the hotel? Erm.." you placed a hand to your collarbone. "Why, doctor Reid...are you proposing we go off and have sex?"

He looked away, blushing.

you giggled. "You're so...perfect." you kissed him. 

"Yes. Yes, i would love too." you hailed a cab and held hand the whole ride, paying the cabbie and then walking into the hotel. you walked to the elevators and he pressed the button for the eleventh floor. you got on your tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He returned the kiss, and he wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you closer, and you felt him, hard and straining against his jeans. you moaned a little, and then when the elevator doors opened, you broke apart and made your way down the hall. About halfway to his room, he lifted you up and tossed you over his shoulder. you squealed and giggled, beating on his back playfully. He laughed and reached his room, opening the door and closing and locking it behind him, throwing you off his shoulder and onto the oversized bed. 

you had a soft landing, on your back, looking up at him. you smiled and took off your shirt. He blushed, taking off his own shirt as well, and then climbing on top off you, kissing you deeply, in a strange and sexy way that you never thought he would. His lips left yours and left a messy trail of kisses down your jawbone, then the nape of your neck, nipping, causing you to arch as he traveled lower and unhooked your bra.   
He threw it across the room and took your right nipple into his mouth, twisting the other in his hand until you gasped. He chuckled against your skin and made his way back up to your lips. "I can't tell you how long i've wanted this" he said quietly, his hands resting on your hips, moving your skirt down. "Try." you whispered, kicking your skirt across the room and spreading your legs. "The day i met you...t-the moment you walked into the room." you half bit his neck, pulling a moan from his lips while you undid his jeans.

he stood and took off his jeans, tossing them aside as well. he slipped a finger under your black lacy panties and pumped it in and out of your opening, and you mewled. "spencer."   
he chuckled breathlessly- he had never heard a girl moan his name before.

he added another finger and moved them in a come-hither motion and the knot that was starting to form in your stomach got tighter. "oh, god..." he moaned as you grabbed his crotch, squeezing slightly. when his thumb started rubbing your clit, you couldn't take it anymore. "shit...oh. spencer, please. I want-I need..." you panted, needing him then and there.

he kissed you again, and you noticed how badly he was blushing.

he pulled your panties down, not wanting to wait any longer himself, and pushed down his boxers.  
"a-a-are you...." he groaned, "sure?"  
you nodded frantically and he chuckled breathlessly. 

he pushed into you slowly, driving the both of you insane.  
not quite expecting him to be so large, you squeaked and buried your face in his neck.

once you had taken in his entire length, you squirmed under him, getting used to the feeling, and then moaned.  
he pulled back out so that only the tip remained, then slammed back into you, and you moaned loudly. he started off with slow thrusts, finding a nice steady rhythm, then rolled so you were on top, riding him. you were more then happy to speed up the process, riding him ruthlessly. "oh, oh god, Y/N!" he moaned, his head falling back on the pillow. "cum for me, baby." you moaned, thrusting your hips and spreading your legs even wider, hitting a delicious spot that was pure pleasure for both of you. you were both panting, and all that could be heard in the room were the needy moans and pleads leaving kiss swollen lips and the sound of your hips smacking together with each thrust. "shit, spence, I...oh, I'm so-" he nodded. "me too." your walls clenched around him, practically pulling the cum from his body. he screamed your name as the two of you rode out your orgasm, then you collapsed on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around you. the room was silent aside from yours and spencer's heavy breathing.

after a moment of lying there, you finally spoke.

"spencer, what was...oh, that was so..." you were at a loss for words.

you pulled away, falling on the space beside him, and snuggled against his chest. "oh, Y/N..." he murmured, playing with your hair. "I...I'm sorry. I don't do this, ever. in fact, I've never invited anyone back to my room before." you giggled. "I know." 

"I love you." you said after a moment of silence, thinking he was asleep.

"I love you, too." he smirked and looked down at you. you kissed him softly, and then nestled your face against his neck and fell asleep, next to your dear doctor.


End file.
